digi warriors
by clockkid43
Summary: Tai and Davis are betrayed and move to kadic with davis cousin odd.pairings davis/kari tai/sora jermey/aelita yumi/ulrich
1. the move

me-Hi this is my first story

davis-it better be good

me-you know i could make this a takari instead of a daikari right

davis-(sweats) you wouldn't

me-try me

me- dsclaimer i dont own digimon

davis-thank goodness you don't

me-who asked you

davis-please just start the story

me-fine

**Nobodys P.O.V.**

"Where are those two "demanded Yolie. The digidetined were in the park waiting for davis and tai."Those idots shoudn't even be a digidestined"T.K. said. "Guys you shoudn't say that about Davis and Tai"Cody said." Cody they're right Tai shoudn't even where those goggles around his head"Sora said angry."What about those times they saved us from kimeramon and megaseadromon"Cody said."Please T.k. and Matt would have saved us"Yolie said."that's it i'm dragging there lazy butts right up here"Kari walked and saw and found Davis and Tai with tears in there eyes."Davis,Tai we can ex"Kari was intterupted by them running away."see what you did you just sat there saying bad stuff about your friends thinking they would never hear"Cody said angrily.

**Davis P.O.V.**

I ran crying all the way to my room."wat wrongs davish"veemon asked.I explained what happend."wierd samething happend to me and agumon yesterday i am still sad"veemon said."veemon i have an idea" i said."what is it"veemon asked."my cousin lives in france his name is and agumon and us could live at his bording school"i said."I'll call tai and se what he thinks".I grab the phone and dial Tai's number

**Tai**** P.O.V**

I ran home to my room when agumon asked what happend i told him everything that happend."Yesterday that same thing happend to me and veemon i still sad' he told me.I hear the phone ringing so awnser it.

"hello" i said

"Tai its me davis i was wondering if you and agumon would like to move a bording school called Kadic with me and veemon"davis said

"sure when are we going?" i asked

"tommorow''davis told me

"I'll tell my mom agumon right now"i said

I hang up the phone and told my parents and agumon the I told them the news I started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tai-you finally learned how to make a Chapter

me-I'm going to hurt you and Davis if you keep testing me

Davis-I din't do anything

* * *

me-I don't care

me-I don't own digimon

* * *

**Davis P.O.V.**

I was watting for Tai at the airport with veemon."where is he"i i saw him running with agumon behind him."what took you so long"i asked?"I forgot to set the alarm clock"he told me."Let's just get on the flight.

* * *

(after the flight)

"you get the luggage i get the taxi'' i said.''deal''tai said.''kadic here we come.

**Odds P.O.V.**

**I was waiting for my cousin when I saw a taxi coming. Out stepped my cousin Davis and his friend tai. "hey cuz" he said. Hi Davis let me show you and tai your room**


	3. new wariors

Me-hello everybody i'm so sorry i din't update soon

ODD-that is being lazy

Me-did i ask you (pulls out a giant hammer)

odd-(cowers in the corner)

me-thats what i thought

me-i dont own digimon or code lyoko so dont you dare sue me

* * *

**Odd P.O.V**

I was shocked when my cousin davis said he wanted to come to he souded so sad when he called.

I sat at a table where tai and davis sat whn ulrich,yumi,jermey,and talked a lot about somethings I forgot when the jermey's laptop beeped meaning xana started a rushed of to the factory to fight william and the monsters.

**Davis P.O.V**

Odd and his friends left in a hurry i was sure something was wrong."tai lets go"i followed the others down to a run down looking went down in the elavator to a computer room with jermey in a chair yelling in a headphone saying odd just got devirtulised when he noticed explained what was going on and told us to help the went down to the scanner room and into the scanners we heard jermey say i saw black

**Tais P.O.V**

i fell to the ground in what looked liked a forest when i saw someone that looked like davis only he was wearing a blue and red jump suit with fingerless gloves with the crest of courage and friendship on each glove.I was wearing what locked like armor wargreymon wore with a sword straped to my back."guys i found out your powers" jermey you have the power to fly and shoot energy beams from your you can make copies of yourself and can make ran to the others with jermey guiding us on where to saw ulrich yumi and aelitita fighting a boy dressed in black armur and a big sword and 4 pider like shooting energy beams from the air destroying all of the siper things while beat the boy dressed in black by doing a spinning drop kick and stabbing him with my went into the tower and a white light was all i saw.


	4. davis what is going on?

**Odds P.O.V**

i was happy my cousin joined the warriors but it steal feels like he is hiding secrets and i am going to find out what it is.I just got out of the shower and headed back to the room ulrich was on a date with yumi so i have the hole room to i got to the room the computer started acting up lights came out of the computer they formed what looked like a tricked out cell phone, a big egg, and a type of weird neckclace. I did the the thing a normal person would grabbed the stuff and went to my cousins room.

davis P.O.V

I was shocked to find my cousin with a digi egg,a crest, and a new type of digivice.

"Where did you get those'' i asked

he explained what had happend i was just shocked my cousin all most my brother is a digidestined i dint notice my digivice change into the same one my cousin was at jermies room helping make his outfit and mine on lyoko different.i had no choice but to tell him about being a digidestined

"can i see your digivive" i asked him

''sure'' he replied

i took a look at it i saw it was touch screen it said manual what i found was shocking.


	5. sorry

**hello i'm clock kid and i have important news for those who like this story i'm sorry but i'm done with it i'm am very sorry but i will make a different story for those who liked this**


End file.
